quantumleapfandomcom-20200214-history
Albert Calavicci
" 4 wives, including Beth, before timeline change | partner = Tina Martinez, 1983-?, before timeline events change in final episode Lisa Sherman, 1957-? (friend, brief romantic tyrst) | hometown = Philadelphia, PA, U.S. | series = Quantum Leap | episodes = All | played_by = Dean Stockwell (Young Alalso played by Jamie Walters in the Season 4 episode " " }} Rear Admiral Albert 'Al' Calavicci is the project observer at Quantum Leap, who appears to Samuel Beckett as a hologram. The part of Al is played by veteran stage and film/TV actor Dean Stockwell, who won a Golden Globe Award in 1990 for his supporting role as Al. Al's Childhood Al Calavicci was born June 15, 1934. His father worked in construction and was of Italian descent and his mother was of Russian heritage. Al had a younger sister named Trudy, who suffered from Downs syndrome. Al also had an uncle named Stawpah, who was a coal miner. During Al's childhood, Al's mother left the family and married another man. His father tried to keep the family together, but had to move to Middle East, because of his work. He had to put Al into an orphanage and Trudy into a mental institution. A few years later, Al's father returned from the Middle East and the family was reunited again but that was only until Al's father got a serious case of cancer and died. Al and Trudy were once again sent to the orphanage and the institution. plays the young Naval fighter pilot Al in 1957, then known as "Bingo", as the elder Al talks with him in the imaging chamber room as Sam leaped into him in "A Leap For Lisa" at the end of Season 4.]] In the orphanage, Al explored many hobbies, including acting and boxing. He also had a pet roach named Kevin. At one point, Al ran away from the orphanage and started living on the road with a pool shark. But Al was returned to the orphanage, after the pool shark's mentor and friend was arrested. When Al was 19, he went to the mental institution to reunite with his sister, only to discover that she had contracted pneumonia and died, probably due to the institution's negligence. Young Naval officer Al Later, Al joined the United States Navy and became a pilot. It was there that he met his, someday to be new wife, Beth. Al and Beth got married, even though there were various duty assignments. Still, they spent little time together. Al was involved in the Apollo Program and was a member of the command crew of Apollo 8. Sometime before this, in 1957, as depicted in the Season 4 finale episode " ", Al, who's nickname was "Bingo" (the younger leapee "Bingo" is played in the episode by Jamie Walters) had a brief relationship, and a with an already unhappily married Navy trauma nurse and female friend named Lt. Lisa Sherman. It was during this time that that he was accused of raping and murdering his commanding officer's wife. Later, he was found innocent after another pilot confessed. The death had been accidental. In the late 1960s, Al began a series of tours in Vietnam. His and Beth's distance Beth started to put a strain on the marriage. In early 1969, Al was captured by the Việt Cộng and was a prisoner of war until 1973. But when Al was released, the Navy had declared Al missing in action and probably killed in action. After a period of mourning, Beth remarried. Al was heartbroken when he returned to United States. He tried to remarry, but all four marriages failed. Al rose through the naval ranks and eventually became a Rear Admiral. But, due to the loss of Beth, Al started to abuse alcohol. While working on the Starbright Project, Al first met Dr. Sam Beckett. He was beating up a vending machine during a drunken rage. Sam and Al became friends quickly and Sam started to help Al in turning his life around. Project Quantum Leap Later, Al and Sam worked together in the Project Quantum Leap. When Sam stepped into the Project Accelerator too early, vanishing into the past, Al got the task of giving information to Sam and keep him in touch to his own time. He appeared to Sam as a hologram, which only Sam could see and hear, although animals, small children, "mentally absent" and people near death could see Al and Sam as he really is. Al carries the Handlink which is used to open and close the Imaging Chamber Door and keep in touch with Ziggy, the project's hybrid computer. Imaging Chamber is the room where Al goes, when he gives information to Sam. However, during the leap " ", Sam changes history so that Beth knew Al was alive during the Vietnam war, and was being held as a war prisoner. This caused Beth not to remarry and to reunite with Al after his release. Currently Beth and Al have been married for decades and have four daughters. It is unknown how this has affected the Project Quantum Leap. Appearances *All 97 Quantum Leap Episodes Category:Characters Category:Quantum Leap Characters Category:Leapees Category:Holograms Category:Leapers